narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nie wybaczę! (tom)
Nie wybaczę! (許せない!!, Yurusenai!!) jest 21. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 181 "Początek walki" (闘いの始まり…!!, Tatakai no Hajimari…!!) left|thumb|159px|Pożegnanie Sakury z Sasuke. Po zebraniu swoich rzeczy, Sasuke udaje się do wyjścia z Konohy. Spotyka Sakurę, która na niego czekała. Mówi jej, aby wracała do domu. Ona tego nie robi, a zamiast tego pyta, dlaczego, przecież oni już przeszli tyle, zawsze ją ignoruje. Sasuke odpowiada, że nie może go zrozumieć, ale Sakura nalega, bo go kocha, jest gotowa spróbować. Ona oferuje mu pomóc w zemście i towarzyszyć w opuszczeniu Konohy. Sasuke odchodzi, a Sakura grozi, że będzie krzyczeć. On puka ją w czoło dziękując jej. Czwórka Dźwięku wita Sasuke poza miejscowością, aby towarzyszył mu do Orochimaru. Rozdział 182 "Zakończenie" (集結!!, Shūketsu!!) right|thumb|159px|Zostaje utworzona Drużyna Odzyskująca Sasuke. Durante a execução de recados para Tsunade, Izumo e Kotetsu encontram Sakura inconsciente. Eles a acordam e ela lhes diz sobre a deserção de Sasuke. Eles informam imediatamente Tsunade. Surpresa que Orochimaru está fazendo sua jogada tão cedo, Tsunade manda que Shikamaru seja trazido diante dela e lhe conta sobre o que aconteceu. Devido a escassez de pessoal na aldeia depois do Esmagamento de Konoha de Orochimaru, Shikamaru e uma equipe genin de sua escolha são tudo o que pode ser usado para recuperar Sasuke. Tsunade recomenda Naruto e Shikamaru insiste em incluir Chōji. Naruto sugere que Shino seria mais preferível do que Chōji, mas Kiba lhes informa que Shino está fora em uma missão. Ele, no entanto, se voluntária. Lee os ouve e recomenda Neji, como o próprio Lee está aguardando a sua cirurgia. Rozdział 183 "Najważniejsza w życiu obietnica" (一生の約束, Isshō no Yakusoku) left|thumb|159px|Naruto składa obietnicę. Antes do Time de Resgate de Sasuke partir, Shikamaru afirma sua liderança e estabelece uma abordagem básica de como a missão será realizada. Apesar da natureza frenética da missão, a equipe e Rock Lee não podem encontrar falhas em seu plano. Sakura os para antes de saírem e implora para Naruto trazer Sasuke para casa, acreditando que ele é agora a única pessoa capaz de chegar até ele. Revelando que ele sabe dos sentimentos de Sakura, Naruto promete fazê-lo, incentivando o time e fazendo com que Sakura reconheça todas as suas ações altruístas. Em outro lugar o Quarteto do Som informa Sasuke de uma tarefa dada a eles por Orochimaru, dizendo-lhe sem rodeios que ele precisa morrer só uma vez. Rozdział 184 "Dźwięk kontra Konoha" (音vs木ノ葉!!, Oto Bāsasu Konoha!!) right|thumb|159px|Czwórka Dźwięku aktywują przeklęte pieczęcie. Czwórka Dźwięku oferuje wczesny poziom przeklętej pieczęci Sasuke. Ponieważ są one wymuszania procesu Sasuke musi zostać wprowadzona w stan śmierci, jak na dłuższy okres czasu. Wyjaśniają stan jako zawieszenia, który Sasuke zgadza się, a po śmierci jest szczelnie zamknięty w trumnie. Tymczasem Tsunade daje Lee ostateczną szansę wycofania się ze służby. Widząc, jak on jest zdeterminowany, aby wznowić swoje życie jako ninja i spełnić swoje marzenia, ona natychmiast bierze się do roboty. Gdy Czwórka Dźwięku transportuje trumnę Sasuke do Orochimaru, zostają znalezieni przez ninja z Konohy powracający z misji. Wiedząc, będą potrzebować pomocy, Czwórka Dźwięku używa swoje przeklęte pieczęcie. Rozdział 185 "W pogoni za Dźwiękiem" (音を追え…!!, Oto o Oe…!!) left|thumb|159px|Drużyna przygotowuje pułapkę. Po aktywacji pierwszego poziomu ich przeklętych pieczęci, czwórka dźwięku atakuje Raido Namiashi i Genma Shiranui. Kiedy nie wracają do swoich kolegów z drużyny, Iwashi Tatami i Shizune szukają ich, a wkrótce odnajdują swoich kompanów ciężko rannych. Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke, odkrywa walkę, podczas pogoni za Sasuke, zdają sobie sprawę, że Uchiha ma eskortę. Będąc w pobliżu lokalizacji czwórki dźwięku, odnajdują pułapkę. Wiedząc, że pewnie odpoczywają po walce, Drużyna przygotowuje się do ataku z zaskoczenia, aby odzyskać kompana. Rozdział 186 "Misja... nieudana?" (作戦…失敗!?, Sakusen… Shippai!?) right|thumb|159px|Drużyna wpada w techniki wroga. Zostali zmuszeni do aktywacji drugiego poziomu swoich przeklętych pieczęci podczas wcześniejszej walki z ninja Konohy. Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke, obserwuje ich, określa, że Sasuke prawdopodobnie znajduje się w pojemniku, którą posiada Czwórka Dźwięku. Zbliżają się, ale szybko zostają zaatakowani. Chociaż Czwórka Dźwięku wierzy, że zatrzymali pułapkę, odkrywają, że zostali schwytani przez Kagemane no Jutsu Shikamaru. Sakon zdołał swoich uwolnić, a Jirōbō natychmiast uwięził ich w Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu, z którego Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke nie może uwolnić się. Czwórka Dźwięku kontynuuje dalszą podróż, podczas gdy Jirōbō zostaje z tyłu, co odkrył Neji, ponieważ on pochłania ich czakrę. Rozdział 187 "Błaganie o litość" (命乞い…!!, Inochigoi…!!) left|thumb|159px|Chōji niszczy skalne więzienie Jirōbō. Como o chakra deles estão sendo lentamente consumidos por Jirōbō, Shikamaru analisa o dano que Kiba está fazendo com a sua prisão de rocha em suas tentativas de quebrá-la. Ele se oferece para entregar os outros se Jirōbō deixá-lo ir, mas ele se recusa. A maior parte do Time de Resgate de Sasuke conclui que ele é um traidor, mas Chōji, confiando em Shikamaru, reconhece que ele tem um plano. Shikamaru lhes informa que, embora Jirōbō seja capaz de reparar os danos da prisão, o processo é mais lento no ponto mais afastado dele. Com a ajuda de Neji eles são capazes de identificar o ponto de reparo mais lento. Envergonhados por terem duvidado dele, o time concentra seus ataques a essa área e são capazes de escapar. Rozdział 188 "Shinobi z Konohy" (木ノ葉隠れの忍…!!, Konohagakure no Shinobi) right|thumb|159px|Chōji atakuje Jirōbō. Jirōbō jest pod wrażeniem, że drużyna ścigająca Sasuke zdołała uciec, ale uznał, że skoro i tak spożył większość ich czakry to i tak ich pokona. Shikamaru zasugerował podzielenie drużyny, inni posuwają się naprzód, gdy Jirōbō walczy z cienistym klonem Naruto. Potem Jirōbō wyśmiewa plan i jutsu Shikanmaru, wyrażając swoje sympatie, że drużyna bez lidera jest bezużyteczna. Chōji postanowił walczyć z przeciwnikiem sam na sam. A tymczasem pozostali ruszyli naprzód za pozostałymi ludźmi z Czwórki Dźwięku. Chłopak spożył Hyōrōgan, aby przywrócić czakrę do normalności. Jirōbō ruszył za pozostałymi członkami swego wroga, lecz młody Akimichi zatrzymał go. Rozdział 189 "Siła wiary" (信じる力…!!, Shinjiru Chikara…!!) left|thumb|159px|Jirōbō aktywuje drugi poziom przeklętej pieczęci. Depois de consumir a primeira das Três Pílulas Coloridas, Chōji é capaz de se igualar a Jirōbō em força física. Eles trocam golpes, mas Chōji rapidamente começa a sentir a pressão de tomar a pílula. Enquanto seguem o seu caminho, o Time de Resgate de Sasuke se pergunta se Chōji pode derrotar Jirōbō, mas Shikamaru lhes informa que batalhas um-contra-um são, talvez, o melhor que se pode esperar e que Chōji, que se considera como o mais fraco da equipe, está fazendo a sua parte agora. Shikamaru acrescenta que ele está errado em pensar assim, como Chōji é realmente o mais forte. Jirōbō ativa o primeiro nível de seu selo amaldiçoado para dominar Chōji e observa que ele foi abandonado pelo resto de sua equipe. Determinado a provar que Jirōbō está errado e evitar que Shikamaru fique decepcionado, Chōji consome a segunda pílula, a Pílula Amarela Curry (カレー 丸, Karēgan), para aumentar seu tamanho em proporções gigantescas. Rozdział 190 "Nie wybaczę!" (許せない!!, Yurusenai!!) right|thumb|159px|Chōji pokonuje Jirōbō. Jirōbō ativa o segundo nível de seu selo amaldiçoado para repelir Chōji. Chōji não pode se mover depois de consumir duas de suas Três Pílulas Coloridas e, portanto, não consegue impedir que Jirōbō coma a última de suas batatas fritas. Jirōbō garante que ele não deve se sentir mal, como Chōji é gordo e em breve será acompanhado por Shikamaru, o seu líder de equipe "sem valor", na morte. Chōji se relembra de sua infância e como todas as crianças de sua idade olhavam para ele por seu peso. Apenas Shikamaru olhou para ele além disso e, de fato, não se importava, sabendo que Chōji tinha qualidades mais importantes. Eles foram melhores amigos desde então. Embora saiba que utilizar a última pílula certamente irá causar sua morte, Chōji não hesita em consumir a Pílula Vermelha Chilli (トンガラシ 丸, Tongarashigan). Restringindo Jirōbō facilmente, Chōji informa que ele é cem vezes mais poderoso do que ele era antes. Chōji diz a Jirōbō que ele pode ignorar a ser chamado de gordo ou ter a sua comida tirada dele, mas, o que ele não pode perdoar é Shikamaru ser insultado. Ele dá um soco em Jirōbō, dizimando a área. Cytat "Powstało ostatnio sporo sag o trzech epizodach. "Matrix", "Władca pierścieni", "Harry Potter"... Oby moje ulubione filmy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność... Może ktoś z Was zna sposób na rozwiązanie tego problemu?" - Masashi Kishimoto, 2004 Na drugiej stronie okładki Sasuke zotawia przyjaciół i opuszcza osadę Konoha, czy jego duszą zawładną Orochimaru?! Z rozkazu Piątego Hokaage, będący już chūninem Shikamaru formuje grupę pościgową składającą się z Naruto, Neji, Kiby, Chōjiego w piątkę ruszają za Sasuke, ale... Kategoria:Tomy